diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Setharyen Aschenschwinge
"Sage nicht alles, was du weißt - aber wisse immer, was du sagst." ---- |Klasse = |Spezialisierung = Gebrechen |Vorname = Setharyen Aodhán |Nachname = Aschenschwinge |Geburtsname = Aschenschwinge |Geburt = Quel'Danas - Morgenstern |Alter = 156 |Zugehörigkeit = Unabhängig |Gilde = |Größe = 1.72 m |Gewicht = 76 kg |Haarfarbe = Weißblond / Schwarz gefärbt |Augenfarbe = Sehr blass - schwach felgrün |Besonderheiten = Drachenamulett, Exzentriker |Gesinnung = Rechtschaffen Böse}} Aktuelle Situation Setharyen Aodhán Aschenschwinge ist soeben nach Quel'Thalas zurückgekehrt und sieht sich nun nach einer bleibenden Beschäftigung auf dem Gebiet der Magiegeschichte um. Äußeres Allgemein Setharyen entspricht äußerlich größtenteils dem Archetypus eines Blutelfen: Die helle - in seinem Fall wohl eher als blasse - Haut scheint makellos, seine Züge zeitlos - nur sehr schwer könnte man sein Alter einschätzen, wirkt er doch zeitlos wie die Elfen nunmal sind noch jugendlich. Seine Gesichtszüge sind schmal, dominiert von den recht hohen Wangenknochen und der schmalen Nase. Seths Mimik ist beinahe als eingemeißelt zu beschreiben, nur selten lässt er sich zu mehr als einem spöttischen oder unverständigen Anheben einer Braue hinreißen. Sein Haar - wohl eigentlich weißblond - fällt bis auf seine Schultern hinab und schimmert mal schwarz, mal tatsächlich weißblond. Ein wenig verstörend - oder auch einfach nur ungewohnt - sind Setharyens Iriden von sehr blasser Farbe, beinahe farblos. Nur ein schwacher, felgrüner Schimmer liegt über den blassen Augen. Erhascht man einmal einen Blick auf die Unterarme Seths, so erkennt man dort wie Flammen bis zu seinen Ellbogen hochleckende Tätowierungen. Ab und an blitzt am Hals des Sin'dorei eine feingliedrige Silberkette auf, wobei das daran befestigte Amulett in Form eines Drachens, der sich um eine eingefasste Schuppe windet, meist unter Hemd oder Robe verborgen bleibt. Seths Hände scheinen eher die eines Künstlers denn eines Arbeiters zu sein, seine Finger sind lang und erscheinen geschickt, gepflegt - die schwach eingedrückten Fingerkuppen könnten einem Musiker mehr über Setharyen erzählen. Spezielles Seth scheint zumindest, was den Eindruck eines Außenstehenden angeht, kein allzu weltoffener oder gar freundlicher Zeitgenosse zu sein. Die schmalen Lippen meist alles nur nicht sich selbst missbilligend geschürzt und der mehr durchbohrende als freundliche Blick aus den ohnehin schon eher beunruhigenden Augen lassen ihn zumindest nicht wie einen netten Elfen von nebenan wirken. Sollte er sitzen, so eigentlich immer in derselben Position... die Beine übereinander geschlagen, die Fingerspitzen aneinander gelegt und sein Gegenüber so mürrisch wie immer mit dem Blick durchbohrend. Ein Magiekundiger dürfte in Seths Nähe die typische Aura eines Blutmagiers wahrnehmen, allerdings eher schwach - ob dies einer Illusion zu verdanken ist oder nicht, bleibt unklar. Eine stärkere magische Ausstrahlung stammt vom Anhänger der Silberkette. Kleidungsstil Setharyen trägt seiner Existenz als Magier folgend Roben. Tatsächlich scheint er kaum etwas anderes zu besitzen als diese. Die er jedoch natürlich nicht gleichzeitig trägt. Viel eher verhält es sich so, dass er jeden Tag mit einer anderen anzutreffen ist. Dabei fällt auf, dass beinahe jede der Roben recht schmale Ärmel hat und ihm wie auf den Leib geschneidert passt - zumindest hängt kaum einmal eines der Kleidungsstücke mit überschüssigem Stoff an seinem Körper. Die Qualität seiner Kleidung ist doch recht hoch angesiedelt, allerdings scheint er nicht allzu viel Wert auf unnötigen Protz zu legen. Die meisten seiner Roben sind eher schlicht und elegant denn von oben bis unten mit Goldfäden und Konsorten verziert. Der Spazierstock Als ständiger Begleiter trägt Setharyen einen Spazierstock mit sich herum, der weniger seiner Gebrechlichkeit sondern mehr seinem reinen Nutzen zu entspringen scheint. Das schwarze Ebenholz des Stockes schließt an einem Ende des sich verjüngenden Stockes in einem in Silber gefassten Ende ab, während die Spitze des Stabes in einem ebenfalls aus Silber gefertigten Schlangenkopf endet, dessen Augen rötlich schimmern, wohl aus Rubinen oder sonstigen Edelsteinen bestehend. Im Griff des eigentlich rein zur Dekoration gedachten Gegenstandes verbirgt sich meist ein schmaler Dolch, der allerdings nur selten zum Einsatz kommt - meist nur zum Schneiden von Brot. Charakter Seth - ein eher schwer definierbarer Blutelf. Im Allgemeinen ist der Gute eher zurückhaltend, wenn er die Stimme einmal "erhebt", ist diese dennoch leise. Dass er im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes einmal die Stimme erhebt, soll so gut wie nie vorkommen. Zumindest hat sich bis heute noch niemand getraut, davon zu berichten - wobei sich der Bekanntenkreis Setharyens sowieso eher auf wenige Leute beschränkt. Wen soll man schon dazuzählen? - Zu den seltenen Gelegenheiten, die sich Seth in letzter Zeit in Quel'Thalas oder gar Silbermond selbst aufhält, so scheint er mürrisch wie immer. Reserviert, distanziert und nur schwerlich zu mehr Worten hinzureißen als unbedingt nötig. Allerdings zeigt sich in den letzten Jahren die Tendenz, offener, zugänglicher und tatsächlich charmanter zu werden, als Bekannte des "alten" Setharyen Aschenschwinge wohl glauben mögen. Arkanist Setharyen Aodhán Aschenschwinge dürfte den meisten in erster Linie als Arkanist - als Magister - geläufig sein. Seine Leistungen im Bereich der Magiegeschichte und in den Schulen der Illusion und Beschwörung sind das, was am ehesten bekannt sein könnte, wenn man ihm begegnet. Zusätzlich zu der Tatsache, dass Aschenschwinge sich sowohl in seiner Kleidung als auch in seinem Umgang deutlich als Magiekundiger zeigt - so besteht die Mehrzahl seiner sozialen Kontakte aus Arkanisten, Magiern, Dozenten oder anderweitig gelehrten. Forscher Ebenfalls eines der Interessengebiete Aschenschwinges ist die Erforschung verschiedenster Dinge - allen voran die Entwicklung magischer Praktiken in geographisch voneinander getrennten Kulturen und die Geschichte der Illusion und Beschwörung; eine Parallele zu seiner Aktivität als Arkanist. Doch ist er sich auch nicht zu schade, selbst einmal im Dreck zu wühlen, um ein Artefakt aus dem Erdboden zu bergen, genauso wenig wie er etwas dagegen hat, sich stundenlang einzuschließen, um in Büchern zu schmökern, nur um ein weiteres Körnchen Wissen an sich reißen zu können. Kunstliebhaber Tatsächlich ist Aschenschwinge auch an wesentlich banaleren Dingen als an antiker Magie interessiert - so ist er seit frühester Kindheit förmlich begeistert von elfischer Musik und frequentierte jahrelang die Oper in Silbermond, und es gehen Gerüchte, dass er bis zum heutigen Tage das Klavier und die Violine nicht aufgegeben hat, sondern sich immer noch intensiv mit den Instrumenten beschäftigt, als wäre es eine Ablenkung vom sonstigen Stöbern in längst vergangenen Zeiten. Doch nicht nur die Musik ist es, die ihn fasziniert - so führt er auch gern Konversation mit Malern und Geschichtenerzählern und lässt sich von ihren Bräuchen und Methoden erzählen. Herkunft Familie *Datei:IconSmall Bloodelf Female.gif Aelicia Aschenschwinge - Mutter † *Bild:IconSmall Blood Elf Male.gif Magister Nearmil Aschenschwinge - Vater † *Bild:IconSmall Blood Elf Male.gif Darethiel Aschenschwinge - Bruder † *Datei:IconSmall Bloodelf Female.gif Muireann Sonnenfeind - Tante, mütterlicherseits † *Bild:IconSmall Blood Elf Male.gif Elturiel Dar'Anor - Neffe † ---- Setharyen stammt aus einem weder sonderlich bedeutenden, noch reichen, noch skandalträchtigen Haus aus Quel'Thalas, von dem vermutlich kaum jemand jemals gehört hat. Die Familie Aschenschwinge war seit einigen Generationen auf Quel'Danas - genauer, in Morgenstern - heimisch und war in keinem Punkt besonders. Das Haus war das typische Bild des blutelfischen Adels, wobei die meisten Sprösse der Familie recht magieaffin waren und somit den Weg des Magisters gegangen waren. "Asche liegt auf dem Weg zum Ziel, doch Asche mag vergehen." Hintergrund Die Anfänge Als Kind der Familie Aschenschwinge wurde Setharyen Aodhán in den elfischen Adel geboren und wuchs mit den Maßstäben und Verhaltensweisen der gehobenen Gesellschaft auf. Seine Mutter, Aelicia Aschenschwinge, war Historikerin im Dienste des Hohen Reiches und begann bereits in seinen ersten Jahrzehnten, ihm die Geschichte seines Volkes und der Magie näherzubringen - wobei letzteres wohl größtenteils an Setharyens Vater, Magister Nearmil Aschenschwinge, lag. Tatsächlich fand der junge Adlige Interesse an all den Dingen, die ihm seine Eltern mitgaben - vor allem die Magiegeschichte und wie sich die Anwendung des Arkanen in verschiedenen Kulturen entwickelte, erweckten sein Interesse. So ist es wohl wenig verwunderlich, dass der jugendliche Setharyen Aodhán Aschenschwinge ein wahrer Bücherwurm wurde, der nur wenig mit der Gesellschaft von Altersgenossen anfangen konnte - ein Fundament seines heutigen Daseins als Exzentriker. Magische Fortbildung Sobald er das geeignete Alter erreicht hatte, gaben seine Eltern Setharyen Aodhán an die Arkane Akademie auf Quel'Danas, wo er seine magische Ausbildung von 40 Jahren erhielt. Vor allem in den Bereichen der Illusion und der Beschwörung tat er sich laut seinen Ausbildern hervor, fiel jedoch auch durch mangelnde soziale Kompatibilität mit den anderen Studierenden auf - immer noch verkroch sich der junge Aschenschwinge den größten Teil seiner Zeit in Geschichtsbücher, Essays großer Historiker und Arkanisten... weder an Studentenverbindungen noch an Veranstaltungen zeigte er Interesse. Nach dem Abschluss seiner Grundausbildung verschlug es Setharyen Aodhán an die Akademie von Falthrien im Immersangwald - hier wandelte sich sein Charakter und die Verteilung seiner Freizeit etwas, und erstmals trat er auch als soziales Wesen auf, das sogar eine kleine Verbindung gleich interessierter um sich scharte und einem Geheimbund gleich Vorlesungen und Treffen abhielt - wobei sich diese Verbindung Gerüchten zufolge auflöste, nachdem Setharyen Aodhán eine Affäre mit einer der Verbindung angehörenden Studentin begonnen und abrupt wieder beendet hatte. Auch seine Ausbildung an der Akademie von Falthrien beendete Aschenschwinge mit Bravour und kann sich so als vollwertigen Arkanisten ansehen - jedoch war seine Reise in diesem Bereich noch nicht zu Ende, doch dazu später. Künstlerischer Werdegang Zeitgleich mit der historischen und magischen Ausbildung durch seine Eltern erfuhr Setharyen Aodhán auch eine sehr viel feinsinnigere, künstlerische Hinwendung seiner Tante mütterlicherseits, Muireann Sonnenfeind - einer zu ihrer Zeit bekannten Sopranistin und Pianistin an der Silbermonder Oper. Im Gegensatz zu seinem historischen Interesse, hatte es Aschenschwinge jedoch nicht nötig, sich stundenlang in Lehrbücher und die Unterrichtseinheiten seiner Tante zu versenken, denn wie es schien, zeigte er ein natürliches musikalisches Talent - so erreichte er zwar mangels diesbezüglichem Ehrgeiz nie die Bekanntheit seiner Tante, doch wurde aus ihm dennoch ein fähiger Pianist, Violinist und Dichter, der ab und an die kleineren Bühnen des Hohen Reiches frequentierte und dort sein Können zeigte. Heute ist diese Seite seines Wesens jedoch nur sehr selten zu bewundern, höchstens selbst verfasste Gedichte finden sich ab und an in den Unterlagen des Arkanisten - wenn Gerüchten zufolge jedoch auch noch der Klang gekonnten Spiels aus seiner Wohnstatt dringt. Magistertitel Vier Jahrzehnte nach seinem Abschluss an der Akademie von Falthrien, kehrte der an Erfahrung und Wissen gereifte Aschenschwinge dorthin zurück, um seine Magisterarbeit zum Thema "Artefaktkunde - Kulturdemographische Betrachtung magischer Praktiken im Laufe der Jahrhunderte" zu verfassen. Zu dieser Zeit lehrte immer noch dieselbe Magistrix an der Akademie und prüfte seine Arbeit, die ihm damals seinen Abschluss verifiziert hatte - Caerwyn Lichtstaub, wobei sie bei dieser Magisterarbeit von Magister Maeren Falkenmeer unterstützt wurde. Einfall der Geißel Mit dem Fall des Hohen Reiches, als die Geißel das Reich invasierte, fiel auch Haus Aschenschwinge, da das Fürstenpaar - Seths Eltern - in seinem Haus verbrannte. Setharyen überlebte den Angriff und half mehr oder minder begeistert beim Wiederaufbau Quel'Thalas'. Mit dem Fall seiner Familie - insbesondere seiner Tante - erlosch gleichsam Aschenschwinges Interesse an der Magiegeschichte und seinen künstlerischen Aktivitäten, sodass er eigenbrötlerisch und verschlossen wurde und sich einmal mehr nur noch dem Studium seiner persönlichen Ziele zuwandte. Einige Jahre nach dem Beitritt der Sin'Dorei zum Verbund der Horde entschwand Setharyen Aodhán den Blicken des Hohen Reiches und ließ sich für einige Monate in Tirisfal, in der Stadt der Verlassenen von Lordaeron nieder, um dort die magischen Praktiken dieses Volkes zu studieren - es schien, als sei seine Faszination für die Magie verschiedener Kultur wieder erwacht, so verfasste er zu dieser Zeit auch einige Schriften, die die Thematik Lordaerons und seiner Bewohner im Bezug auf die dortigen Magier beleuchteten. Kurzzeitige Rückkehr nach Quel'Thalas und Blutmagiertum Nach dem Abschließen seines dritten Buches über Tirisfal und die Untoten dort, kehrte Aschenschwinge nach Quel'Thalas zurück, wo er in eines der Sankten nahe dem Sonnenzorn einkehrte, um dort seine eigene Magie weiter zu erforschen und neue Wege auszuprobieren. So schloss er sich dem beginnenden Wandel der blutelfischen Magier an und verband seine eigene Magie mit Ansätzen der Felmagie - Setharyen Aodhán wurde zum Blutmagier und studierten fünf Jahre lang in Silbermond diese Art der arkanen Künste, bis er sich selbst darin als vollwertig ansah und wieder nach Lordaeron zurückkehrte. Beginn der Felstudien Zurück in Tirisfal, befasste sich Aschenschwinge mit der Apothekervereinigung Unterstadts, die sein Interesse ein weiteres Mal an eine andere Thematik fesselten und seinen Forschungen einen Anstoß in eine andere Richtung gaben. Tatsächlich sank Setharyen Aodhán derart tief in die Praktiken der Untoten ein, dass er sich bald kaum noch außerhalb des Apothekariums befand, bis ein Zwist mit einem weiteren elfischen "Exkursionisten" seine Aktivitäten in Tirisfal beendeten. Wiederauftauchen in Quel'Thalas Ob gewollt oder aus Zufall, kehrte Aschenschwinge irgendwann nach der Entdeckung Pandarias zurück in seine ursprüngliche Heimat. Glaubt man seinem alten Mentor, dem er in Silbermond über den Weg lief, wirkte er sehr viel jünger als in jüngster Vergangenheit, als habe er mit einem Kapitel seines Lebens abgeschlossen und sich damit abgefunden. Gerüchte besagen, dass er sich größtenteils erneut im Sanktum der Mördergasse aufhält und wohl auf der Suche nach irgendeinem anderen Sin'dorei ist. Allerdings scheint seine Suche einmal mehr nicht gerade von Erfolgt geprägt zu sein. Gerüchte ... er soll eigentlich viel jünger sein, als überall festgehalten. ... er hatte angeblich ein Techtelmechtel mit der Magistrix, die seine Magisterurkunde ausstellte. ... er soll in Wahrheit ein Spion der Verlassenen sein, der Silbermond ausspähen soll. ... er soll ein fähiger Felmagier sein, der nur als gewöhnlicher Arkanist auftritt. ... er soll ein gewöhnlicher Arkanist sein, der sich nur als fähiger Felmagier gibt. ... er soll seiner Augenfarbe folgend blind sein. ... seine Augenfarbe soll angeblich Folge eines fehlgeschlagenen Zaubers sein. Umfeld Ferne Vergangenheit *Bild: IconSmall_HighElf_Female.gif Muireann Sonnenfeind, Tante und renommierte Musikerin - verstorben *'Bild: IconSmall_HighElf_Male.gif '''Magister '''Layrien' Sonnenschweif, Lehrender auf Quel'Danas - unbekannter Verbleib *Bild: IconSmall_HighElf_Female.gif Magistrix Caerwyn Lichtstaub, Lehrende an der Akademie von Falthrien - unbekannter Verbleib *'Bild: IconSmall_HighElf_Male.gif ''Bild: IconSmall_HighElf_Female.gif Die '''Studentenverbindung an der Akademie von Falthrien - aufgelöst *'Bild: IconSmall_HighElf_Female.gif '''Danú Sonnenwind, kurzzeitige Affäre - unbekannter Verbleib *'Bild: IconSmall_HighElf_Male.gif ''Bild: IconSmall_HighElf_Female.gif Andere '''Mitstudierende von Quel'Danas, der Akademie von Falthrien und anderen Institutionen Vergangene Zeiten *'Bild:IconSmall Blood Elf Male.gif Nyheth '''Himmelgrau, Ehemaliger Partner in mehreren Deutungsweisen - ''verschollen *Bild:IconSmall Undead Male.gif Professor Gerfold Hofman, Schüler in Unterstadt - verschollen *'Bild:IconSmall Blood Elf Male.gif Naverian '''Kar'dae, rivalisierender Nethermant - ''verstorben *'Bild:IconSmall Blood Elf Male.gif Lindiel '''Gawen, ein weiterer Rivale - ''verstorben *'Bild:IconSmall Blood Elf Male.gif Enlyth' Nebelfunke, Lindiels Schüler,'' tot'' Aktuellere Bekanntschaften ... to be continued Kategorie:Männer Kategorie:Blutelfen (Spieler) Kategorie:Hexenmeister (Spieler)